


Просто пальцы

by Riakon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Это же только пальцы, — мягкий голос Азирафэля ничуть не спасает Кроули от того, чтобы зажмуриться крепко, сжать зубы, и разрезать несчастную простынь острыми чешуйками когтей.«Не просто», — хочется сказать Кроули, но он только мечется по кровати, вместе с тем, практически не двигаясь. Руки скребут снова и снова по простыни, голова описывает дугу, а пятки упираются в матрац, как если бы они пытались за него зацепиться, вот только там, где пальцы Ази касаются его он неподвижен.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 33





	Просто пальцы

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

— Это же только пальцы, — мягкий голос Азирафэля ничуть не спасает Кроули от того, чтобы зажмуриться крепко, сжать зубы, и разрезать несчастную простынь острыми чешуйками когтей.

«Не просто», — хочется сказать Кроули, но он только мечется по кровати, вместе с тем, практически не двигаясь. Руки скребут снова и снова по простыни, голова описывает дугу, а пятки упираются в матрац, как если бы они пытались за него зацепиться, но там, где пальцы Ази касаются его он неподвижен.

Грудь только вздымается, светлый, напрягшийся от прилива крови сосок будто льнёт на вдохе к нежным подушечкам, что оглаживают невесомо, ласково.

— В этом нет ничего такого, — продолжает его ангел, изображая невинность.

«Не изображая», — снова возражает Кроули в собственной голове в момент, когда контакт между ними теряется, но и эта мысль выскальзывает из головы, стоит ему лишь приоткрыть глаза и посмотреть из под полуопущенных век на поэтически вдохновлённого Азирафэля.

Тот, словно готов писать поэму этим пальцем, будто рвётся создавать возвышенные и невесомые шедевры, с которыми не сравниться ни одно человеческое творение. Если бы у ангелов был этот вид вдохновения, то, вне всяких сомнений, Ази стал бы великим поэтом, но Богиня не дала им возможности складывать слова в рифмованные строки или смешивать краску, чтобы выразить идеальность цвета на холсте.

Вместо последнего сегодня явно выступает грудь Кроули, и он шипит совершенно бесстыже, по-змеиному, зная как сильно Азирафэль любит слышать эти томные звуки и сознавать — именно он их причина.

— Ази, прошу... — наконец, ему удаётся совладать с раздвоенным языком и выдавить из себя это нелепое и жалкое, но всё-таки то, к чему возлюбленный прислушается.

И это прекрасное райское создание действительно весьма внимательно внемлет его просьбе. Азирафэль, сжалившись, перестаёт нежно и ласково дразнить сосок, и Кроули даже думает, что теперь -то можно и с возбуждением совладать, наконец, тем или иным способом, когда едва ощутимые кончики пальцев соскальзывают вниз по животу.

Стон разрезает воздух и Кроули выгибается под нежными и осторожными подушечками, словно примагниченный, по-прежнему продолжая скрести острыми ногтями несчастную простынь. Азирафэль не говорил ему, что нельзя вставать, нельзя садиться, нельзя отнимать руки от жалобно хрустящей ткани —достаточно было одного взгляда, стоило Кроули чуть приподнять ладони, и тогда дразнящая его до предела рука исчезла.

Вот оно — наказание пострашнее всяких плетей. О, если бы в Аду только знали, то смертные умирали бы и каялись, каялись и умирали в этом порочном круге, имея возможность покинуть его, но не пользуясь ею так же, как и Кроули сейчас.

Это было бы больше, чем они могут вынести и от чего могут отказаться. Ловушка, с нежностью смыкающаяся за спиной, и пленящая так, что уходить совсем и не хочется.

— Ази... — шипение срывается с новым стоном, едва короткие ногти чуть ощутимо трогают чувствительную кожу живота вокруг пупка. 

Голубые глаза светятся любопытством, и от этого хочется выть — пока Кроули разрывает от нетерпения, от желания, его ангелу достаточно лёгкого «а что будет если», и безумно страшно, от мысли как ему дальше существовать, когда это всё прекратиться.

А ведь сладостная пытка началась с нежного поглаживания обода бокала сегодня...

— Я просто трогаю твой живот, — отвечает невинно, как и полагается ангелу, Азирафэль, но в этих словах Кроули чует насмешку всем своим демоническим нутром. Не обидную, ласковую, даже игривую, но так роднящую их вне зависимости от того, на каких сторонах баррикад они оказались на сей раз.

Его ломает, рвёт удовольствием, возбуждение сводит с ума, а чистый и непорочный ангел занимается тем, что развращает всё тело легчайшими касаниями, иллюстрируя собой высказывание о пошлости каждого отдельно взятого существа.

Демоны должно быть расплачиваются за то, что собственные мысли и чувства интерпретируют из самого страстного варианта, самого горячего. Это не облегчает им жизнь, отнюдь, но проживать каждый день так куда приятнее, чем следуя эфемерной непорочности.

Подушечки неторопливо исследуют дорожку от пупка и вниз и Кроули замирает так, словно его только что обратили в статую. Даже пальцы, комкавшие изодранную простынь застывают, сжимаясь, а беспомощный взгляд — единственное, на что сейчас способен демон.

— Ты такой красивый в своей беззащитности, — вдруг мягко говорит Азирафэль и Кроули не выдерживает.

Внутри всё хрустит, крылья выворачивает и ломает, его тело трясёт от желания обнять ангела, прижать к себе ближе, поцеловать, в конце концов!

— Не могу, — признаётся он с кипучим надрывом в шелестящем голосе, но нежные пальцы другой руки ложатся на его губы, призывая к молчанию.

— Ещё рано, — мягко отвечает Ази, поглаживая их так же медленно, как и чувствительную кожу на животе.

Впервые за свою по-настоящему долгую жизнь Кроули вдруг приходит в голову, будто он вот-вот сломается исключительно от того, что по коже скользят нежные подушечки, и не более того. 

«Просто пальцы» — говорит Азирафэль, но это никогда не могло быть «просто». Это ведь он, ангел, и его пальцы, его прикосновения, а когда тот, кого ты любишь так сильно, так неистово, касается тебя — можно сойти с ума, можно рассыпаться на отдельные невосстановимые части и пропасть раз и навсегда.

Подушечки не долго изучают его губы — Кроули обнимает их своими, скользит раздвоенным языком осторожно, удостовериваясь в том, что эти касания не причиняют Азирафэлю боли. Нежность в каждом движении как символ верности своему возлюбленному знаменуют их время вместе, стирая различия между ангелом и демоном.

Светлые брови поднимаются в изумлении и руки исчезают, оставляя Кроули на кровати напротив того, к кому он стремиться всем своим существом, и, вместе с тем, совершенно одиноким. Между ними будто стена, что была построена много лет назад, ещё до того, как серафима разжаловали до простого Змия-соблазнителя.

Невидимая, но нерушимая.

— Всё хорошо, — вдруг нежно говорит ему Азирафэль, и его пальцы ловко справляются с застёжкой на брюках.

— Сссстой! — шипение срывается быстрее, чем Кроули успевает осознать, что вообще издаёт какие-то звуки, но Ази будто бы и не слышит.

Визг молнии меняется шуршанием соскальзывающей с тела одежды, и демону хочется, чтобы всё это оказалось сном, весь если то, что он видит, происходит на самом деле, а не в разыгравшемся воображении, значит слишком велика вероятность, что его разорвёт от восторга, ибо, во славу Сатаны, видеть ангела стягивающего с него штаны с бельём настолько интимно, что убивает без права на воскрешение.

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Ази, и Кроули хочется кинуть эти слова ему в лицо, если им доведётся однажды побывать в переделке на вроде Апокалипсиса — с минимальными шансами на спасение.

По головке ласковые пальцы скользят так же, как и по соску — неторопливо, аккуратно, порнографично. Такое зрелище способно заставить Пасть лучшего из высшей братии, но Кроули это уже не грозит, а сам Ази едва ли осознаёт в полной мере что творит над несчастным демоном, который подаётся к нему, ластится с тихим шипением и притирается так, словно линька уже вот-вот.

— Нет, — качает головой Кроули, когда подушечка большого уверенно нажимает на уретру, но его слова пропускают мимо ушей.

И правда, они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы Азирафэль придавал значение словам, произносимым с этой сомневающейся интонацией, а не отсеивал ещё до того, как смысл дойдёт до него.

Выступившие капельки смазки дают понять — Ази прав, и произносимое тихо «нет» это лишь попытка прикрыть себя там, где демон оказывается совершенно беззащитен — в собственном огне возбуждения. Нежное скольжение по стволу сменяется уверенной хваткой, и Кроули снова приходит в движение, забывая о том, что сейчас он в человеческой форме. 

Он изгибается, извивается, толкается в руку и шипит что-то на змеином, что и сам не разберёт при большом желании. Это всё не имеет значения, ведь единственное, ради чего это происходит — показать как сильно ему хорошо от уверенной хозяйской руки.

Азирафэль делает медленное движение вниз, утягивая за ним мягкую кожицу и полностью обнажая головку, прежде, чем другой рукой снова скользнуть по чувствительной плоти. Как раз там, где бархатистая кожа смыкается с горячей чувствительной плотью и дразнятся ласковые подушечки, заставляя сходить с ума от этого неторопливого движения. 

Стоны сменяются скулежом, и всё это перемежается сладостным шипением, которое уже совсем вне зоны контроля Кроули. Его существо целиком и полностью, как ни странно, сосредоточено ровно там, где ангел прикасается к человеческой плоти, и стоит только тому взглянуть в глаза, как до воспалённого сознания доходит — тот хочет что-то сказать, и нужно быть внимательным.

Правда, удовольствие отстранить никак не удаётся, зато от Кроули не укрывается нежное признание:

— Такой ласковый, о, Небеса, — бормочет едва слышно Ази, глядя с невыразимой тоской, и Кроули не выдерживает, тянет к нему руки в желании обнять, прижать к своей груди, утешить несчастного и укрыть от любой напасти кольцами свернувшись вокруг.

Азирафэль прижимается к нему всем телом на мгновение, не прекращая двигать пальцами по горячему члену дразня его одновременно снизу, где семяток и сверху, где ствол чувствительней всего. Он едва ощутимо, нежно, словно прикосновение лепестка, касается губ Кроули, так невинно и сладко, что сердце пропускает удар в своём бешеном ритме.

Даже этот поцелуй сводит с ума, и Кроули уже совсем не знает, что ему следует сделать, чтобы его ангел понял как много ему дозволено. Сколько он получит в ответ, стоит хотя бы раз им показать свою любовь не только в духовном мире, но и в физическом, скрепляя друг друга узами, отпечатывающимися на сердце.

— Только не уходи, — шипит Кроули прямо в губы, и в ответ получает вскинутые в изумлении брови. 

Его ангел выглядит таким ошарашенным, что становится очевидно — он даже и не думал куда-то уходить, особенно сейчас. Лицо чуть искажается, заставляя чувствовать себя последним дерьмом, но рука не останавливается, а медленно дразнящая подушечка пальца не прекращает неторопливую и незатейливую ласку.

— Ты же знаешь, что не уйду, — мягко отзывается Азирафэль, и снова тянется к губам, на сей раз прижимаясь к ним чуть дольше.

Осторожно, словно пугливый котёнок, нежно и так трепетно, что Змия выворачивает от этого. Душа демона неистовствует запертая внутри тела, и пока пальцы отчаянно скребут по простыни и пропарывают обшивку дивана, крылья, запертые внутри человеческой плоти, трепетно дрожат, развернувшись прямо под ним, словно он вот-вот сбежит, улетит куда-то от этой запредельной близости.

Шипение становится более отчётливым — замирая на краю, Кроули не перестаёт взывать к Азирафэлю, не контролируя то, что носками, наконец, упирается в несчастный диван и приподнимает бёдра так, чтобы только было удобнее толкаться в ладонь. Ногти вцепляются в обивку, и разочарованный, отчаянный стон заставляет всю сущность полыхать ангельским пламенем — адское не может причинить Кроули никакого вреда, а вот рука, пережимающая семяток у основания — вполне.

Шипение срывается на самый настоящий заполошный крик, и стая птиц испуганно взмывает откуда-то с крыши рассекая небо. Кроули тоже бы взмыл, но у него решительно нет сил — их выпивает его ангел в поцелуе, на который нет сил отвечать нежно, только требовательно, властно и неистово.

«Ази ведёт, — вот, что думает Кроули, пока ещё может. До тех пор пока нежная рука не сжимает чувствительный комочек плоти между фалангами указательного и среднего, а другая, наоборот, не принимается барабанить этими красивыми пальцами по истекающей смазкой головке, — Ази властвует».

Самого осознания того, что он отдаётся сейчас всем своим существом невинному ангелу достаточно, чтобы свести с ума одного незадачливого демона. Но то, как ведёт его Азирафэль, действует ещё лучше.

— Прошу, прошу, прошу, — задыхаясь повторяет Кроули, и его руки по-прежнему остаются на истерзанной простыне.

— Такой нежный и такой нетерпеливый... — мягкое замечание, заставляет совершенно иначе взглянуть на чужие слова, произнесённые тогда, в машине, и сказанные сейчас заново, — ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули.

— Ад и чёрти! — шипит Кроули, снова балансируя на опасной грани между оргазмом и болезненным возбуждением.

Он лихорадочно мотает головой туда-сюда, кусает губы и не смотрит глаз с нежностью разглядывающего его ангела.

— Разве ты не на пороге Рая? — невинной интонации нет решительно никакой веры, особенно, если увидеть тот лукавый взгляд, который Азирафэль посылает ему из под полуопущенных ресниц.

«Ты сам Дьявол в шкуре ангела, — вот, что хочет сказать Змий, но не решается, переживая, ведь Азирафэль может счесть это оскорбительным, или вспомнить снова о том, в каких отношениях им следует быть, исходя из того, каким сторонам они принадлежат. — Развратный и похотливый!»

— Там Чистилище, — напоминает, задыхаясь, Кроули, и получает задумчивость вместо веселья.

«Нет, нет, нет, архангел тебя дери, только не останавливайся!» — срывается с губ отчаянным змеиным шипением, и этого достаточно, чтобы Азирафэль отвлёкся от того, что заставило его посерьёзнеть.

— И сейчас ты там? — нежный вопрос вынуждает распахнуть широко глаза и беззвучно замереть, ведь руки прекращают эти восхитительные ласки, и ожидании, а сводящие с ума пальцы почти что не касаются кожи.

— Я там, где ты, — признаётся шёпотом Кроули и соскальзывает ладонью по простыни вниз, к Азирафэлю, но не отрывает её от приятной телу ткани, как и хотел его ангел надеясь, что тот и сам возьмёт за руку, давая почувствовать, что они вместе во всех смыслах.

— Нельзя быть таким милым, Кроули, — качает головой Азирафэль и склоняется над ним так, что они соприкасаются лбами и кончиками носов.

Это — интимнее, чем даже ласка имеющихся у человеческого тела половых органов, потому что крылья ангела в другом мире распахиваются над ним, прикрывая их обоих от Небесного Ока. Не позволяя никому и ничему увидеть то, что он делает в следующий момент, оставляя это только между ними.

Несколько жёстких, беспощадных движений по члену скручивают Кроули в оргазме и он выплёскивается в подставленную ладонь, на повторе шепча: «Ази, Ази, Ази!»

Он не замечает, что змеиный язык выдаёт вместо имени возлюбленного только отчаянное шипение, ведь ангел понимает его даже так, ведь нежно отвечает в губы:

— Я здесь, дорогой, здесь. Всё хорошо.

Желание переваливает за черту, не сбавляя оборотов, как бы Кроули не надеялся, ведь ладонь Азирафэля не останавливается на этом, делая возбуждение непереносимым. Она скользит по стволу, спускается вниз, и совершенно развратным образом наносит его собственную сперму на сжатое кольцо мышц.

— Вот так, — добавляет невинный ангел так, словно вообще не замечает того, что творит. 

«А что он творит? — готов защищать его Кроули перед любым, кто посмеет ханжески указывать на поведение Ази в постели, даже самим собой. — Что такого, кроме любви, как и положено бывшему херувиму?»

Палец проталкивается вовнутрь, и эти мысли выскальзывают из головы, оставляя Кроули шипеть и подаваться бёдрами навстречу, по-прежнему заполошно терзая кровать, вместо плеч Азирафэля. 

Второй добавляется к первому слишком быстро, и Кроули мотает головой как заведённый, шипит и двигается, не в силах заставить себя остановиться хотя бы на чёртово мгновение. То, как он сводит ноги, пытаясь сжать мышцами пальцы внутри ещё сильнее Кроули почти не замечает, вовсе выбрасывая из головы всё, что даже близко напоминает осмысленное состояние, когда слышит ласковое:

— Тише, дорогой, тише. Это только пальцы.

— Нужен ты, — шипит он, наконец, совладав со змеиным языком, и чувствует, как пальцы — те самые, блядские, которые время от времени Ази прикладывал к своим губам, пробуя что-то новое — толкаются внутри него резче, сильнее, бескомпромисснее.

— Поднимешь немного ноги? — спрашивает ангел, но в его голосе Кроули слышит, скорее, ненавязчивый приказ, из-за которого он вжимает собственную поясницу в простынь посильнее, прежде, чем заставить себя оторвать ступни от несчастной ткани и поднять их так, что он складывается пополам.

Змеиная растяжка позволяет ему не только это, но и куда больше — например, сложить ноги за шею, но Кроули не уверен, что сейчас это будет уместно, особенно, когда пальцы покидают тесный проход — Азирафэль устраивает свои ладони на его коленях, не позволяя в случае чего разогнуться, и склоняется прямо к паху.

— Всевышняя и Всемогущая! — вскидывается Кроули, зная, что лично на его зов едва ли Богиня снизойдёт посмотреть свидетелем чего её призвали, ведь он бы хотел оставить это лишь для себя.

То, как ласковый язык на пробу касается смазанного его семенем входа. 

Горячий, влажный, нестерпимо нежный и осторожный, тот движется по растянутым краям, дразнясь прежде, чем войти в него, погрузиться.

— Не... только... — замечает, задыхаясь Кроули, и вновь теряет возможность говорить, срываясь на безумное шипение.

Ангел делает ему слишком хорошо, так приятно, что это уже совсем за гранью божественного. Он едва не оборачивается Змием, начиная трансформироваться в нежных руках, но уверенное и твёрдое сжатие пальцев его останавливает так же верно, как и короткий укус в паховые складки.

— Не могу, Ази... — снова начинает Кроули, позабыв, что тот велел пока не умолять, но у него фактически нет сил себя сдержать.

Язык трахает его слишком неторопливо и слишком мягко, чтобы у Кроули был хоть один шанс спастись. Возбуждение переваливает, и он снова кончает ведь иначе не получается — Азирафэль слишком хорош, чтобы поймать себя за секунды до этого падения, даже догадываясь — его особенная беззащитность станет очередным катализатором для Азирафэля на то, чтобы свести с ума.

Ангельское имя срывается с губ словно отчаянная молитва — Кроули хочет потянуться к нему, обнять, а вместо этого лишь устраивает колени на плечах, сжимая их, пока Ази творит с ним нечто настолько невероятное.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо замечает ангел.

Молния на ширинке чиркает и от этого звука у не отошедшего от оргазма Змия поджимаются пальцы на ногах и перехватывает дыхание. Нетерпение окатывает с головой, заставляя содрогаться всем телом в тщетной попытке взять себя в руки.

— Снова... скажешь... про пальцы? — задыхаясь интересуется Кроули, чувствуя, как горячая головка оказывается прижата к вытраханному языком и растянутому входу.

— Только если мой демон хочет, — с гордостью отзывается Азирафэль, добавляя, — можешь больше не держать руки.

В первый момент Кроули даже не осознаёт к чему это, но стоит ангелу сделать первый толчок вовнутрь, как становится понятно. Азирафэль толще, чем те игрушки, с которыми время от времени развлекался Кроули, доставляя себе самое плотское из всех удовольствий.

— Ох, Ази! — скулёж получается невнятным, и теперь демон может обнять любовника, и делает это так крепко и отчаянно, что стало бы даже стыдно, если бы, конечно, Падшему вообще было известно чувство вроде этого.

Головка входит и останавливается прежде, чем мелкими, осторожными толчками двинуться глубже, растягивая податливо принимающего её Кроули под себя. Размер Азирафэля настолько хорош, что Кроули не может поверить, что делают это лишь сейчас.

Он хочет посмотреть на его член, потрогать его, отсосать — в каждом своём обличье, чёрт бы побрал все условности, что держали их вдали друг от друга столько веков!

Бок щекочет нечто нежное, и Кроули замирает, застывает, сокращаясь изнутри на горячей, тяжёлой, увитой венами плоти. По рёбрам скользит перо, направляемое рукой Азирафэля так ласково, что он готов сойти с ума.

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Ази, толкаясь неглубоко, но резко, уверенно — так, как и нужно Змию, оказавшемуся нанизанным на горячий член.

— Да... да... — соглашается с ним шипением демон, понимая — он попал. 

До этого самого момента он хотел только Ази, он хотел его в любом виде, хотел его где угодно и как угодно, платонически или с прикосновениями, хотел его ангелом, человеком, демоном, лишь бы это был Азирафэль.

Вот только стоит его ангелу толкаться так, и Кроули не может лгать сам себе — он хочет Азирафэля именно в этом виде. Уверенным, нежным, двигающимся внутри него и вжимающим в чёртов диван так, что Кроули готов сделать всё, что только Сатане и Богу будет угодно, лишь бы это не прекращалось.

Возбуждение кроет, но ангел начеку, и он не даёт Кроули слишком увлечься, перехватив его член свободной рукой и просто не позволяя кончить ещё раз.

— Не... пальцы... — бормочет Кроули, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу и колошматит кулаками по простыни, стоит головке коснуться уплотнения внутри.

— Как скажешь, — послушно соглашается Ази, так, словно сегодня не он командует всем, крепко держа своего демона на коротком поводке.

Мысль о поводке вдруг доставляет дополнительно, но из-за мягких ворсинок пера касающихся его соска, Змий даже подумать не может толком о пользовании подобным приспособлением в постели, хотя, признаться, он не был бы против небольшого удушения в самом финале.

Амплитуда толчков увеличивается, скорость тоже нарастает, и Кроули складывает свои ноги снова на плечи твёрдо втрахивающего его в матрац Азирафэля, ощущая, как небольшой, но толстый член входит ещё глубже, помечая своими размерами раз и навсегда.

«Иисусе и все апостолы!», — хочется закричать Кроули, но вот это как раз чревато — пускай Ази и прикрывает его от своей канцелярии, а распахнутые под ним крылья от собственного начальства, так всё-таки лучше не рисковать. 

— Шипи слаще, мой милый демон, — просит ласково Азирафэль, и Кроули ублажает слух своими горячими стонами, призывающими только к одному — брать его глубже, брать его быстрее, быть с ним беспощаднее, в конце-то концов.

— Я не маленький, — бормочет Кроули, упираясь ладонями в матрац ради точки опоры и подкидывая бёдра навстречу яростно двигающемуся внутри члену.

— Умоляй, если хочешь, — позволяет Ази, и Кроули срывается в совсем детское хныканье, стоит ему только услышать подобное разрешение.

— Прошу! Прошу! Дай же мне! — требует Змий, под нежным взглядом улыбающегося ангела.

Тот даёт. Даёт ему столько, сколько Кроули может выдержать и ещё чуть-чуть, потому что пёрышко в руках не прекращает своё скольжение — то по животу, то по бедру, то дразнит ступню, беспощадно сдавливая демона нежностью со всех сторон.

Желание давным-давно перевалило за какую-то особую отметку, за которой остаются приличия, и сейчас между — ничего кроме их тел, но даже те настолько близки, что можно почти и не считать.

Шипение превращается в безумный вой уже через несколько минут, потому что пёрышко дразнит его лицо и скулы, и единственное, что может Кроули — восторженно выдавать опасное шипение и извиваться на нём, вибрировать слабо, посылая тело вправо-влево восхитительными фрикциями, сводящими с ума их обоих.

— После вас, — нежно замечает Азирафэль, наконец, убирая ладонь со стоящего члена, и позволяет дойти до финала самостоятельно.

Ради этого Кроули готов даже ноги убрать с плеч и перестать упираться ладонями, но он боится — после ему уже ничем не помочь, а потому терпит, мирится с тем, что его не обнимут и не прижмут к себе, когда он кончит.

Оргазм закручивает спиралью, нарастая, и он выплёскивается, пока Ази выходит из него на полную и снова погружается несколько раз прежде, чем кончить.

В своей беззащитности он всё же чувствует — вокруг обвиваются не руки, но распахнутые крылья, и это ещё более нежно, ведь вся душа Азирафэля, сосредоточенная на кончиках перьев смыкается вокруг, образуя кокон с его собственными.

Дрожь спадает, и оба они распадаются на части. Семя внутри нисколько не мешает демону — он всё-таки не человек, чтобы переживать о подобных мелочах. Ази ласково вжимается щекой к его плечу, по-прежнему наваливаясь сверху, и Кроули мягко гладит его по плечам и укрывает их обоих сладким пледом, чувствуя себя несколько покинутым из-за отсутствия Азирафэля внутри, но всё-таки до крайности довольным.

— Как ты? — тихо спрашивает он, и получат обычную нежную улыбку в ответ, которой раньше не давал никакого сексуального окраса.

— Хорошо, — кивает Азирафэль, и одна из его ладоней пропадает с груди, и Кроули вдруг замирает, чувствуя, что шаловливые пальчики снова скользят по гипер чувствительному и растянутому отверстию, игриво. Он выстанывает, сжимает зубы и смотри на задумчиво-загадочного Ази почти укоризненно.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет тот и добавляет, одаривая его своей ласковой улыбкой, проталкивая их туда, где у Кроули самое чувствительное место, и нажимая на него до отчаянного стона Змия-искусителя, — это только пальцы.


End file.
